Heaven
by Whi
Summary: Tony Stark est un démon puissant : régnant en maitre sur New-York et pourtant allié du SHIELD, il est indétrônable. La situation change quand les anciens anges réapparaissent pour affronter un titan venu de temps immémoriaux. Tony se joindra à eux, mais pour l'heure il est fasciné par Loki, un de ces anges, qu'il a "recueilli" et dont les ailes ont été brisé lors de l'affrontement.
1. Chapter 1

Debout devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Tony se recoiffa une dernière fois et ajusta son t-shirt. Il sourit à son reflet, fier à raison de son apparence : il était un homme dans la fleur de l'âge au corps solide et musclé. Plus d'une femme – et d'un homme – avait déjà cédé au charme du regard chocolat ou du sourire aguicheur d'Anthony Stark, milliardaire et ingénieur de génie.

Le démon était, sans se vanter, le rêve devenu réalité de milliers de ses concitoyens. Riche, populaire, intelligent, audacieux, séduisant et talentueux, il était le concentré parfaits de leurs envies les plus tangibles et secrètes. Et avec la création d'Iron-Man et des Avengers, il pouvait même ajouter super-héro à la liste !

Il regarda ses cornes sombres avec un sourire satisfait : ses parents avaient bien tenté de dissimuler sa nature dans ses plus jeunes années (tant pour le protéger que pour épargner leur réputation), mais Tony n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à dissimuler ses caractéristiques. Et le résultat avait été à sa hauteur. Plus performant qu'aucun démon avant lui, New-York lui mangeait dans le creux de la main et il travaillait même de concert avec Steve Rogers, le seul ange existant sur terre !

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les vrais anges reviennent se faire connaître au cours des dernières semaines.

Un soupir désappointé échappa à Tony quand il se rappela que toutes ses merveilleuses qualités laissaient son délicieux invité de marbre.

Il quitta la pièce avec un ultime regard en arrière, admirant sans vergogne l'œuvre d'art qu'il était. Diantre, s'il le pouvait il se ramènerait bien chez lui ! À défaut d'attendre la réalisation de ce miracle, Tony saisi une bouteille d'eau et une de scotch avant de descendre d'un étage en sifflotant.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi ravi d'avoir créé une tour aussi haute, ne serait ce que pour sa capacité à accueillir de nouveaux invités !

Il toqua à la porte, pour au moins prétendre qu'il avait prévenu de son arrivée, avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Comme à son habitude, son invité était assis près de la fenêtre avec un livre entre les mains, ses longues ailes blanches brisées pendant inutilement à ses côtés.

Tony aurait aimé pouvoir consoler l'ange et lui assurer qu'il pourrait voler à nouveau, mais tant son réalisme que son égoïsme le poussait à ne pas encourager de telles pensées. Pour l'heure, tout ce que Tony pouvait faire c'était lui procurer un lieu de repos et de la compagnie.

-Salut toi.

Malgré ses meilleurs efforts, Tony était chaque fois sous le choc de l'aura qui entourait la dangereuse créature. Il émanait de celui ci une telle pureté qu'il paraissait irréel, éphémère. Même s'il savait la pensée ridicule, le démon craignait qu'un simple frôlement suffise à faire disparaître son invité.

-Anthony, le salua l'ange d'un ton ennuyé dès qu'il eut posé un pied dans la pièce. Que me vaut votre compagnie si tôt dans la journée ?

-La simple envie de te contempler, chéri, répondit le démon avec un clin d'œil. Content de voir que tu apprécies les livres que Pepper a commandé.

Celui ci referma son livre, tournant toute son attention et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes vers son hôte. Le démon déglutit difficilement, résistant à l'envie de se perdre dans le regard. Les couleurs étaient si vibrantes que Tony se demandait parfois si la création avait utilisé ses ressources pour fabriquer les asgardiens avant d'utiliser le fond des pots pour le reste de l'humanité.

-Le divertissement est bienvenu, acquiesça l'ange. L'inaction et l'ennui étaient mes pires ennemis sur Asgard.

-Je n'en doute pas mon cher, répondit Tony en s'installant confortablement. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, c'est moi qui ait dû contrecarrer toutes tes stupides tentatives pour quitter ta chambre. Ce cadeau est autant pour toi que pour moi !

Il tendit la bouteille d'eau à l'ange puis but plusieurs gorgées de sa propre bouteille. Savoir que les anges étaient incapables de devenir saouls l'avait aidé à comprendre leur constant état de pure sobriété, mais quelle horreur à vivre ! Il aurait préféré se couper un bras plutôt que de se voir infliger ça. Quoique, le sergent Barnes avait perdu son bras et ne semblait pas plus content que ça de son statut, même si sa transformation n'avait pas abouti...

Il se força à ramener ses pensées vagabondes au jeune homme à la peau d'albâtre qui lui faisait face.

Sa langue passa instinctivement sur ses lèvres en observant celui ci porter le goulot à ses lèvres.

-Vous devriez cesser de me regarder comme un animal en chaleur Anthony, cela ne vous sied guère, le réprimanda Loki d'un ton amusé. Je n'ai aucune intention de m'engager dans une affaire avec un midgardien.

Tony était partagé entre se sentir flatté de savoir que l'ange mettait Steve et lui sur un pied d'égalité, et la déception du refus. Encore.

-Je suis choqué du fait que tu comprennes même ce « qu'avoir une relation physique » veut dire. Baiser, faire l'amour, la sodomie, tout ça tout ça, je pensais que c'était un tabou chez les anges, se moqua le démon.

-Il en faudra bien plus pour me choquer je le crains, dit Loki en haussant un sourcil. Mais vos croyances sont tellement pitoyables que cela suffit à me faire perdre la foi.

-Oh, n'aie crainte. Toute seconde passée en ta compagnie est une preuve que nos mythes ne contiennent que des ramassis de conneries vous concernant, répondit Tony avec un rictus.

-Vraiment ? sourit Loki. Tu sais pourtant que les anges sont réellement tenu de dire la vérité.

Cette présomption avait coûté cher à Tony quand il avait cru tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de l'ange… sans savoir que celui ci avait fait de dissimuler la vérité et de tordre le sens des mots un véritable art. Il était aux aguets désormais, mais Loki avait un talent incroyable pour manipuler la vérité à sa guise.

Le démon nota quand même avec plaisir le passage au tutoiement, de plus en plus rapide ces derniers temps. Tony se laissa glisser avec plaisir dans leurs échanges habituels, savourant chaque seconde passée en compagnie de son invité forcé.

Il savait que, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas plus de place dans la vie de l'ange qu'un simple insecte frustrant méritant une once de considération pour avoir réussi à le piéger. Cependant, c'était déjà un grand progrès par rapport à leur première entrevue et, malgré la résistance, Tony savait qu'il gagnait un peu plus chaque jour du respect et de l'admiration.

Le seul facteur contre lui était la détermination de Loki à maintenir les choses telles qu'elles sont jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à quitter sa chambre.

Qu'importe ! Tant que ses ailes ne seraient pas guéries, Loki ne pourrait pas quitter la tour Stark sans l'accord express de son propriétaire.

Tony connaissait ses avantage et était prêt à mettre ce temps à son profit pour gagner une place dans le lit de l'ange. Et s'il échouait, et bien…

Il n'aimait pas penser à cette possibilité.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand le Père-de-Tout avaient envoyé Thor et le trio Palatin sur Midgard à la poursuite d'un titan échappé, personne n'avait osé imaginer que Loki ne se joigne pas au combat.

Les deux avaient toujours agis de concert, de véritables siamois depuis le jour de leur naissance. L'un entraînait inévitablement l'autre à sa suite, tels le jour et la nuit : et comme pour les astres les asgardiens s'accordaient pour vanter les mérites et la brillance du premier, dont les vertus étaient admirées et respectées par delà-même les frontières de leur royaume, et pour respecter silencieusement l'étrange utilité du second.

Le principal intéressé cependant avait d'autres choses en tête que de servir encore une fois de gardien à son frère, tout adoré qu'il soit.

Loki avait beau s'ennuyer ferme sur Asgard, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde et la perspective d'aller se battre sur Midgard, un royaume esseulé peuplé de créatures faibles et pathétiques, ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

Mais l'ange savait aussi qu'un simple refus serait simplement ignoré par Thor, et que le Père-de-Tout ne verrait autre chose dans ce refus qu'une preuve de lâcheté.

Bien que personne n'ait mentionné explicitement sa participation à la dite quête, Loki était aussi obligé de participer que les anges désignés car considéré comme une extension de Thor. Cette présomption, plus que les quêtes elles-mêmes, commençait à peser fortement à l'ange.

L'heure de sa révolte attendrait cette fois encore, Loki se résignant à accompagner son (ses) frère(s) et à les aider à mener leur tâche à bien. Avec un peu de chance, ses faits d'armes seraient mis à l'honneur pour une fois et Thor partagerait la place de héros avec lui.

Il retint un claquement de langue agacé à la rêverie impossible et rejoint ses compagnons près du Birföst, le pont arc-en-ciel qui reliait les différents royaumes.

Le Bifröst les relâcha au dessus d'une large étendue d'eau sombre, d'étranges structures élevées vers le ciel quelques kilomètres plus loin.

Une étrange statue à la gloire d'un femme verte était érigée sur un îlot, mais Loki n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps sur ses environs quand leur cible apparut dans leur horizon.

Les cinq anges partagèrent un regard d'effroi en prenant la pleine mesure de leur adversaire.

Le titan était gigantesque.

Plus haut et large que cinq asgardiens, il avançait sans empressement vers les hautes structures, créant à chaque pas d'énormes lames de fond.

Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Loki reconsidéra sérieusement la possibilité d'abandonner son (ses) frère(s) et sa mission. Une seule main de son ennemi aurait suffi pour le broyer et l'éclat décidé qui brillait dans les yeux pourpres ne laissaient pas de place au doute : le monstre ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois sa mission accomplie et abattrait sans remords tout obstacle sur son chemin.

L'ange déglutit difficilement puis se reprit avec agacement. Il était sorti victorieux de tous les combats qu'on lui avait présenté et celui ci ne ferait pas exception. Décidé, il porta la main à sa dague et, suivant le cri de guerre de Thor, se lança à l'assaut du titan.

Le combat qui suivit fut fini ridiculement vite.

Le titan reçut sans broncher l'attaque électrique de l'ange blond, envoyant ensuite celui ci voler au loin d'un simple revers de la main. Dans le même temps, il protégea ses yeux avec son bras, les flèches d'Hogun rebondissant inutilement sur la peau cuirassé. La double distraction permit au moins à Volstagg et Fandral de porter le premier coup, mais cela n'eut pas d'autres conséquences que d'amuser le titan.

Comprenant que la force brute ne suffirait pas à faire ployer un tel monstre, Loki se rendit invisible et s'élança vers sa cible, poignards aiguisés en main. Telle une ombre mortelle, il arriva dans le dos du géant, prêt à porter un coup dans la nuque de celui ci. S'en prendre aux autres organes vitaux auraient été inutiles, la peau violette étant trop épaisse et solide pour pouvoir créer une vraie blessure.

Alors que ses lames filaient vers leur cible, le titan se retourna avec une agilité inattendue pour un être d'une telle envergure. Les armes se plantèrent profondément dans l'épaule et Loki s'éloigna aussitôt, peu désireux de rester à portée de main.

Trop lentement malheureusement car le titan l'attrapa par les ailes comme un enfant attraperait un papillon trop curieux. Sa précision fit craindre à Loki qu'il avait percé son illusion depuis le début.

-Tiens tiens, qu'avons nous là… , musa doucement son adversaire en le serrant autour de la taille : immobilisant du même coup ses bras et ses ailes. Un loup en costume d'agneau…

Loki essaya de se décoincer de la poigne de fer, mais ses efforts restèrent vains. Se voyant ignoré, le titan se désintéressa aussitôt de son prisonnier et serra simplement le poing pour s'en débarrasser définitivement.

L'ange hurla de douleur en sentant plusieurs os se briser avant d'être brutalement libéré.

Il essaya de déployer ses ailes pour empêcher sa chute, mais celles ci refusèrent de lui répondre. Avec horreur, il se vit descendre en piqué vers l'océan et heurta celui ci avec la force d'un boulet de canon.

L'eau était noire et glacée, l'emprisonnant dans de griffes invisibles. Il essaya vainement de battre des ailes et, en dernier recours, de nager mais ses muscles refusaient de lui répondre.

Voyant la surface s'éloigner rapidement et l'air commençant à manquer, Loki adressa une prière désespérée pour qu'un de ses camarades vienne le secourir. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion toutefois.

Puisant dans ses dernières réserves et paniqué, il incanta un sortilège interdit. Sa magie s'activa avec un rugissement. Si l'ange avait eu de l'air il aurait crié en sentant ses doigts se carboniser au contact de l'énergie brute.

Quelques secondes plus tard il réapparut sur une surface noire et ferme, loin du piège marin où il s'apprêtait à mourir. Loki s'effondra au sol et recracha péniblement les liquides qu'il avait ingéré, incrédule d'être encore en vie.

Il tenta de se relever, mais une douleur insupportable le ramena aussi vite au sol. Il porta une main tremblante à son dos, essayant d'estimer les dégâts, alors qu'une terreur sourde commençait à déchirer le fond de son ventre.

Si ce monstre avait osé abimer ses ailes…

Une terrible sensation de brûlure le fit se recroqueviller sur lui même, le forçant à se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Alors qu'il reprenait doucement le contrôle de ses actions, les cris terrifiés de midgardiens parvinrent enfin à ses oreilles. Le regard fiévreux, il regarda autour de lui et constata que la plupart des humains fuyaient. D'autres en revanche, habillés dans d'étranges costumes noirs, parlaient dans des objets de plastique tout en le visant avec d'étranges créations de métal.

S'occuper des autochtones et de leur misérable incapacité à comprendre quoi que ce soit était la dernière chose dont Loki avait besoin présentement.

Quand l'un, plus courageux ou plus idiot que les autres, fit mine de s'approcher de lui, l'ange l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Sans quitter les insectes menaçants des yeux, il se traîna difficilement en direction d'un des bâtiments. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait les biens nécessaires à panser ses blessures. Aussi non, le moindre refuge suffirait : il n'était pas assez héroïque pour se lancer dans un combat quand très visiblement la seule issue serait la mort.

Une musique brutale et agressive résonna soudain sur la place, attirant l'attention de tous les spectateurs vers une silhouette vaguement angélique au costume d'or et de sang.

Loki sortit aussitôt un nouveau poignard, tendu pour une raison inconnue. Quel que fût le nouveau venu, il mettait ses sens en alerte comme seuls ses adversaires infernaux avaient pu le faire. Affronter un ennemi d'Asgard dans cet état était la pire décision possible, mais l'ange était dos au mur.

Son seul espoir était qu'Odin les aurait prévenu de la présence d'autres diables si le danger avait été important.

La créature finit son vol d'un atterrissage parfait sur le béton, qui se fissura sous la puissance du nouveau venu. Ses larges ailes de cuir confirmaient l'appréhension de Loki, mais jamais dans aucun monde n'avait il déjà vu de diables au corps de métal. En d'autres circonstances, l'ange aurait insisté pour étudier et extraire tous les secrets du mystérieux être.

Présentement, il espérait simplement qu'il serait facile de s'en débarrasser.

Le diable se releva et adopta une position menaçante, faisant gonfler son costume quand des centaines de petites arbalètes se mirent en joue.

-Et après Godzilla, voici Ezéchiel… Tu t'es trompé de destination l'ami, Los Angeles c'est quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin ! railla la créature d'un ton métallique. Toutefois, je sais me montrer magnanime. Tu as le choix entre te rendre, ou te rendre mais je te botte le train avant. Ce qui vu ton état ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, commenta la voix métallique curieusement sans mépris. Alors ?

Loki fronça les sourcils, confus. Le sens global du message paraissait clair, mais il y avait tant de détails étranges incorporés à celui ci que l'ange venait à douter d'avoir bien compris. Il se reprit rapidement, décidant qu'il avait définitivement plus important à régler que chercher à comprendre les baragouinages d'un diablotin.

Celui ci, remarquant son absence de réaction, s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé.

-Ne vous approchez pas, cracha immédiatement Loki d'un ton plus paniqué que menaçant (à son grand dépit).

L'étrange créature s'arrêta, mais adressa du même coup un signe aux autres individus qui les entouraient. Ceux ci baissèrent précipitamment leurs armes et s'employèrent à éloigner tous témoins visuels.

Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Loki recula précautionneusement vers l'entrée du bâtiment sans quitter son potentiel ennemi des yeux. Son aile droite heurta soudain un obstacle – un banc, une voiture,… -, faisant réagir ses nerfs à vifs au quart de tour. L'ange s'effondra malgré lui à genoux sous le coup de la douleur.

Épuisé physiquement et mentalement, Loki invoqua sa magie en dernier recours pour invoquer un bouclier capable de l'isoler durant son repos. Mais le simple sortilège se révéla un trop grand effort sans support matériel et échoua.

Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et Loki se sentit basculer dans le néant.


	3. Chapter 3

-Rappelle moi dans quel contrat indiquait on que je devrais remplir cette montagne de paperasserie ? geint Tony en claquant ses cornes noirs sur la table de verre.

-Aucun, répondit Clint en haussant un sourcil amusé. Quoi ? Tu pensais que le travail de gentil se finissait dès que le méchant est mis derrière les barreaux ?

Le démon se tourna vers son collègue en le fusillant du regard.

Clint Barton était un simple humain aux traits banaux, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour son rôle d'agent secret au service du SHIELD. Excellent au tir à l'arc, son humour décalé en faisait un interlocuteur de choix durant les batailles, un point non négligeable en ce qui concernait l'appréciation personnelle de Tony.

De plus, quiconque capable de s'attirer les faveurs de Natasha était un être exceptionnel digne du plus grand respect.

-Je pensais au moins avoir le droit de rentrer savourer un bon whisky, de me faire réconforter par une belle fille que j'aurai sauvé puis de m'effondrer dans mon lit pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité, râla le démon en reposant les yeux sur son rapport. Et que c'est notre chère instance supérieure nous donnant les ordres qui s'occuperait des détails ! Quel est l'intérêt de risquer sa vie sous les ordres d'un bureaucrate planqué sinon ?

-Visiblement les revendications syndicales ne sont pas le point fort des super-héros, Stark, répondit Clint agacé lui aussi.

L'archer devait avoir raison puisqu'au lieu de profiter d'un repos bien mérité, Tony était coincé à rédiger un rapport où il devait décrire chacune de ses actions au cours de l'affrontement _qui venait juste de __se __finir putain !_

Comme si attendre une journée allait effacer l'entièreté de ses souvenirs.

Et bien, grande nouvelle Einstein, mais se battre contre des robots tueurs de merde et des créatures sortis des tréfonds des plus mauvais films d'horreur n'était pas exactement la même affaire que de se souvenir de son petit déjeuner, pensa le démon dans un mouvement de colère.

-Bientôt fini les garçons ? demanda Natasha en entrant dans la salle de réunion et posant ses mains délicates sur les épaules de Clint.

-Pas du tout, répondit Tony en lorgnant la magnifique silhouette rousse sans le moindre remord.

A défaut de pouvoir toucher, il se contentait d'admirer et la démone ne paraissait pas dérangée par un simple léchage de vitrine.

Clint poussa un grognement satisfait quand son amie commença à faire disparaitre les nœuds de ses muscles avec expertise. Les deux agents du SHIELD avaient régulièrement ce genre de comportements qui tendaient à faire croire qu'ils étaient en couple, mais Tony imaginait difficilement un homme quitter le lit de Natasha et vivre.

Rien que son surnom de Veuve Noire donnait le ton.

-Je ne peux même pas engager un assistant pour s'occuper de cette perte de temps à ma place, grogna le démon en pensant à sa merveilleuse Pepper. Quel est l'avantage d'avoir de l'argent si on ne peut pas l'utiliser pour faire disparaître ses problèmes ?

-Si tu en as trop, je suis presque sûr que je trouverai comment l'utiliser, fit remarquer Clint avec intérêt.

-Tu sais exactement pourquoi ces rapports sont requis, Stark, fit remarquer Natasha de sa voix mélodieuse. Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté Fury te laisserait échapper à ce genre de corvées.

Tony regarda l'espionne avec ennui.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne suis pas un abruti, dit il. Le SHIELD ne possède aucun moyen de pression et espère qu'en me forçant à donner tous les minuscules détails de mes actions, je serai tenu de respecter leurs lois, ce qui, je tiens à le signaler, est aussi inutile que casse-couille. Je ne compte pas ruiner ma vie pour le plaisir de transgresser quelques règles débiles.

L'antagonisme mutuel de Stark et du SHIELD était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure.

D'un côté, Nick Fury et le conseil n'avaient aucune confiance en un homme versatile à la morale douteuse, points que Tony ne réfutait pas et ne comptait pas changer. De l'autre, le démon n'avait aucune sympathie pour une organisation secrète désirant le neutraliser dès que possible, point que le SHIELD ne réfutait pas non et ne désirait changer encore moins, et dont l'utilité réelle restait à démontrer.

Tony s'était cependant placé en position de force quand il avait intégré l'équipe des Avengers, se garantissant une place au sein du SHIELD, alors que l'organisation avait vu tous ses efforts pour infiltrer les cercles de pouvoir de Stark réduits à néant.

-Je suis désolé Natalia, continua t'il avec un sourire suave, mais plus aucun agent ne s'approchera de ma tour ou de mon entreprise tant que le nom Stark vivra. Une honte vraiment, je doute de retrouver une assistance aussi compétente que toi, ajouta Tony avec un soupir.

Natasha sourit en reconnaissant le nom sous lequel ils avaient fait connaissance pour la première fois.

Tony avait engagé Natalia sans savoir qu'elle l'espionnait pour le compte du SHIELD et le multimilliardaire avait été pour le moins choqué de découvrir son double-emploi. Beau joueur, le démon avait assuré à Natasha qu'il ne lui en gardait aucune rancœur mais qu'en aucun cas il ne lui donnerait sa confiance en dehors de sa vie professionnelle, une décision que l'espionne respectait et appréciait. Être capable de rester fidèle au SHIELD sans devoir trahir son co-équipier était un excellent statuquo.

-Oui, je dois admettre que Pepper conduit les entretiens d'embauche avec une poigne de fer depuis mon licenciement, dit la démone amusée. Si elle ne t'était pas si incroyablement fidèle, je m'arrangerai pour la faire engager immédiatement.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Personne ne me fera croire que cette jeune femme n'a pas de démons dans son arbre généalogique, acquiesça Tony.

-Elle n'a ni cornes, ni ailes, ni queue pointue Stark, contra distraitement Clint en terminant de rédiger son papier. Génétiquement, elle n'a pas reçu les bons gènes.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à Natasha, qui resta impassible, et laissa le moment couler.

Ce n'était pas difficile de voir que la démone rousse ne présentait aucune de ces trois caractéristiques, mais personne de sensé ne se risquerait à faire la remarque.

Le démon aurait pu faire une remarque la première fois qu'il avait appris la diabolique ascendance de la jeune femme (un commentaire fin qui lui aurait certainement valu une mort lente et douloureuse, et dont les exemples lui revenaient beaucoup trop facilement en tête tels que « L'avantage d'être une fille, on a un trou où cacher sa queue. » ou « Je suppose qu'être roux suffit pour être un démon. ») si son rare instinct de survie ne s'était pas miraculeusement manifesté. Par la suite, les dossiers que JARVIS avait déterré du SHIELD l'avait définitivement refroidi.

-Content de savoir que j'ai reçu la totalité des « bons gènes » alors, répondit Tony en agitant ses ailes de cuir. J'ai toujours su que tu craquais pour les mauvais garçons Barton.

L'archer éclata de rire et lui lança son bic à la figure, l'atteignant en plein milieu du front malgré le prompt recul du démon.

-Seulement ceux prêt à me fournir de manière infinie en café.

-J'ai beau savoir que tout le monde a un prix, c'est triste de savoir que tu es si bon marché, se moqua le démon.

-Je prendrai bien la peine de te répondre, mais je suis trop occupé à te laisser face à ton boulot car j'ai fini le mien, répondit l'archer d'un ton suffisant.

-Va te foutre connard, lui cria Tony en le regardant quitter la salle.

Clint se retourna pour lui tirer la langue dans un geste de grande maturité. Natasha le regarda faire en roulant des yeux.

-Avec plus de travail et moins de discussion, tu serais auprès de ta dulcinée depuis une bonne heure maintenant Stark, dit elle sagement.

-Parler est aussi vital pour moi que respirer Natasha. Je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes pour pouvoir plus vite assister aux réunions de Pepper, répondit Stark en se penchant à nouveau sur son rapport. De toutes façons, elle ne débute celles ci que quand je rentre.

-C'est sûr que quand on est assuré qu'un invité ne bougera pas, on est bien moins pressé de le voir, dit l'espionne avec juste assez de sous-entendu pour faire chuter la température de la pièce en dessous de zéro.

-Je suppose que cela dépend de l'invité, répondit Tony du tac au tac sans se laisser décontenancer, mais c'est mon avantage n'est ce pas ? Je suis juste si indispensable qu'on ne peut se permettre de faire sans moi.

La démone le fixa sans bouger quelques instants, s'imprégnant de la réponse, puis lui sourit.

-Un privilège exceptionnel, c'est certain. Je vais te laisser finir ton travail en paix alors, je ne voudrai pas te distraire plus longtemps !

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce.

Ce n'était pas sa première référence à Loki, mais ni elle ni le SHIELD n'avait aucune preuve tangible pour accuser Stark et tant qu'il continuerait à donner aussi fort qu'il recevait, cela ne poserait aucun souci.

Il aurait probablement dû être agacé contre sa co-équipière, mais Tony était le premier à respecter un bon partenaire de jeu. De plus elle avait eu la décence d'attendre que Clint quitte la pièce pour éviter d'entraîner les Avengers dans leur petit jeu de menaces et d'enquêtes subtiles.

Mais Natasha était forte, très forte, et elle n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Une seule hésitation et elle le jetterait aux loups sans remords.

À nouveau seul dans la salle de réunion des Avengers, Tony soupira profondément et se remit au travail.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Loki reprit enfin connaissance, il dût prendre quelques minutes pour cesser de penser à quel point redevenir inconscient semblait une excellente idée.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un troupeau de bigelsnipes. Sa tête était martelé par un mal de crâne abominable et il découvrit avec déplaisir que bien plus d'endroits de son corps était susceptible de ressentir la douleur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

L'ange pouvait toutefois sentir sous et autour de lui le confort indéniable d'un matelas et de draps, qui l'enveloppaient dans un cocon de coton. Mieux encore, l'absence de restrictions autour de ses poignets et chevilles signifiait que la ou les personne(s) l'ayant capturé étaient soit animées de bonnes intentions, soit le sous-estimaient très largement. Dans les deux cas, la situation était à son avantage.

Évidemment, cela pouvait aussi dire qu'il était entre les mains d'une créature possédant une puissance largement supérieure à la sienne, mais cette hypothèse frôlait l'improbabilité.

Le lieu où il se trouvait était agréablement frais et aéré, rendant supportable l'étrange absence de matériaux naturels. Hormis le coton qui paraissait avoir été récemment lavé, si Loki en croyait l'odeur de vague imitation florale qui s'en dégageait, le reste de son environnement exhalait le neuf et l'odeur brute des objets peu voire pas utilisés. L'absence flagrante de métal renforça l'hypothèse selon laquelle il n'avait pas à craindre de danger immédiat.

Rassemblant son courage, Loki ouvrit un œil et constata que ces suppositions étaient à première vue correctes. L'ange essaya de se retourner pour pouvoir mieux observer son environnement et réalisa non sans étonnement que quelque chose entravait son mouvement. Un étrange objet lui enserrait le torse, l'empêchant ainsi de se retourner ou de se relever.

Il porta une main sur la chose, blanche et solide, et fronça les sourcils. Autant pour le fait de ne pas avoir été restreint, il semblerait juste que ses nouveaux hôtes utilisaient des moyens différents.

L'objet ne paraissait pas particulièrement solide et il le brisa sans difficultés en se relevant, sortant de la chose comme un papillon de sa chrysalide. Précautionneusement au regard de ses bleus et jointures martyrisées, l'ange s'assit sur le lit où on l'avait allongé et observa la pièce où il était détenu, laissant ses ailes s'étirer dans son dos et grimaçant en sentant que l'action tirait des muscles enflammés.

Les murs étaient clairs, d'un gris tirant légèrement vers le blanc, et le sol recouvert de dalles sombres comme un ciel nuageux. Un tapis incroyablement doux se trouvait au pied du lit qui lui servait présentement de couche, rajoutant de la personnalité à la pièce autrement bien vide. La seule exception était le fauteuil placé à son chevet, dont le velours rubis relevait bien le confort. Une commode à sa gauche et une armoire en face du lit contenaient certainement des vêtements de rechange, mais il décida d'observer cela après, son attention attirée par de grandes baies vitrées. Celles ci laissaient entrer la lumière du soleil et offraient une vue incroyable sur la ville qui s'étalait en contre-bas.

Loki fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait. La marée d'immeuble, bien que surplombée, l'empêchait de savoir ce qui entourait les bâtiments. Il doutait que les midgardiens aient pu le déplacer sur une longue distance sans qu'il s'en rende compte, mais la bataille contre le titan l'avait laissé dans un état déplorable et Loki refusait de pécher par excès de confiance.

Il posa la main contre le verre qui le séparait du vide et constata que celui ci était particulièrement épais. Le briser ne serait pas impossible, mais demanderait certainement plus qu'une simple pression. Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa quand il mit un peu plus de force au bout de ses doigts. Clairement, sa guérison était loin d'être achevée si un tel geste provoquait déjà une telle affliction. Ses ailes se faisaient également sentir, le simple élancement se transformant en une peine bien réelle.

L'ange se redirigea vers le lit, envoyant l'objet blanc se briser au sol, et se recoucha avec un soupir agacé face à sa propre faiblesse. Sa colère céda toutefois rapidement face à la brûlure qui irradiait le long de la jonction de son dos et de ses ailes, de plus en plus intense, menaçant de transformer son corps entiers en un brasier infernal. Les autres plaies de son corps semblaient elles aussi décupler en intensité, mais aucune n'égalait celle qui semblait présente dans son dos.

Se mordant la lèvre, Loki ferma les yeux en espérant que la blessure se répare bientôt.

Malgré lui, il sentait la panique augmenter.

Jamais encore il n'avait laissé ses ailes être blessées, tout ange digne de son nom sachant à quels points ces appendices étaient précieux et complexes. Aucun asgardien n'avait jamais survécu au simple endommagement de ses ailes, le choc moral étant suffisant pour rompre les esprits les plus endurcis.

Mais l'écœurant son d'os brisés qui avait retenti lors de son affrontement avec le titan rejouait en boucle dans son crâne, lui rappelant sans trève la terrifiante incapacité de s'envoler après.

Et surtout la terrible souffrance qui avait suivi.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, Loki versa le maigre contenu de son estomac sur le précieux tapis, incapable de reprendre son souffle. L'acide lui brûlait la gorge mais le désagrément était bienvenu, lui permettant même pour une seconde de se détacher de ses souvenirs et de l'horrible souffrance dans son dos.

Soudain le brasier sembla reculer, diminuant jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une légère flamme, toutefois plus fort que le simple désagrément ressenti par Loki quand il s'était réveillé. Récupérant une partie de ses capacités, l'ange reprit son souffle... et se tendit presque immédiatement en remarquant la forte odeur de fer qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Au même instant, il se rendit compte qu'une main passait délicatement sur son dos, un délicieux apport de fraîcheur qui lui donnait envie de se presser contre.

Loki tenta de se retourner pour voir le nouveau venu mais la main le força à rester allongé, une voix masculine lui indiquant qu'il allait s'occuper de lui. L'ange laissa faire le nouveau venu, encore trop soulagé par son soudain répit pour protester face au traitement. Des mains glacées et métalliques le soulevèrent alors qu'une créature semblable à celle qui lui avait fait face dans la ville midgardienne retirait les draps salis et le tapis.

En temps normal Loki aurait immédiatement observé la créature sous toutes ses coutures, d'autant plus intrigué que celle ci ne dégageait absolument aucune odeur ou aura, au contraire du musc explosif de celui qui le portait. Mais en temps normal, il n'aurait même pas laissé ces deux êtres si proches de lui, donc l'ange supposait qu'il pouvait être excusé de ne pas sauter sur l'occasion.

Dans son dos il pouvait entendre la voix masculine discuter seul, exclamant sa surprise face au « plâtre » brisé et sa soudaine compréhension de l'agacement qu'il provoquait chez ses médecins. Loki aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire de se taire mais il craignait trop le retour de la douleur pour se risquer à énerver l'inconnu. Il espérait malgré tout qu'il soit rapidement redéposé sur le lit et laissé seul, la simple présence du diablotin suffisant pour dresser tous les poils de sa peau.

Ses souhaits furent rapidement exaucés quand l'inconnu le redéposa sur des draps frais, faisant attention à ne pas brusquer ses ailes, quelques minutes plus tard. Loki prit le temps d'apprécier la fausse odeur de fleur cette fois, se demandant en passant si ce n'était pas pour un tel autre accident que les draps sentaient cette odeur la première fois.

Il releva les yeux en réalisant que son mystérieux inconnu s'asseyait dans le fauteuil à côté de lui, profitant de l'occasion pour le détailler.

L'homme était indubitablement midgardien, malgré ses quelques relents de souffre et de poudre, ainsi que ses autres attributs plus physiques. Il était petit, plus que dans les souvenirs de l'ange s'il pouvait leur faire confiance (il avait gardé en tête que leurs yeux étaient au même niveau quand le midgardien l'avait apostrophé pour la première fois dans son étrange peau de métal) et ses cheveux bruns étaient courts, décoiffés comme une fourrure sauvage.

Autrement il paraissait parfaitement normal, sa tenue ne consistant qu'en deux pièces de tissus étranges.

Un insecte parmi tant d'autres.

-Quoi ? C'est la première fois que tu as la chance d'observer ce magnifique corps dans toute sa plus grande pureté, cornes et queue comprises, et je n'ai droit à rien ? Pas de déclarations dramatiques, de menaces de bannissement aux tréfonds de l'enfer ? demanda le midgardien en haussant un sourcil après que l'ange eut fini son inspection. Même pas un petit signe d'exorcisme ? ajouta t'il d'un ton ennuyé. Je suis tellement déçu.

Loki se contenta de rouler ses yeux et se détourna, désintéressé.

-Pas un mot dans la conversation et tu me tournes déjà le dos, s'exclama le midgardien. Wow, et dire que Pepper trouve que je suis grossier. J'espérais au moins avoir droit à une conversation pour tous les problèmes que j'ai rencontré juste pour pouvoir te soigner !

L'ange hésita un instant à répondre, partagé entre l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur sa situation et le bénéfice de retourner dormir. Le conflit était réel, mais l'ange finit par se retourner vers son interlocuteur, le gratifiant d'un regard fatigué.

Le simple geste parut toutefois le satisfaire si Loki en croyait le sourire amusé qui venait d'apparaître.

-Oui, je suppose que tu dois plutôt être épuisé.

D'un geste de la main son hôte fit apparaitre un dossier du néant, intrigant Loki. Il ignorait que les midgardiens avaient évolués au point d'apprendre la magie.

-Alors, si le compte est bon, nous en sommes à six côtés brisées, plusieurs vertèbres fissurées et une commotion cérébrale, commenta calmement le midgardien en parcourant l'étrange écran où s'affichait les informations. Et je ne commenterai pas les nombreuses autres blessures "bêtement musculaires", même si j'avoue que celles de tes mains étaient particulièrement spectaculaires, ajouta t'il avec amusement. À ce stade, inutile de t'expliquer pourquoi un ou deux mois de repos te feraient le plus grand bien. Pardieu, un an de repos ne me suffirait pas !

Loki reçut les informations avec un froncement de sourcils. Ce genre de blessures était certes désagréable mais plutôt commun sur Asgard : d'ici quelques jours il serait remis sur pied, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à son « hôte ».

Celui ci resta silencieux quelques secondes après que Loki se soit expliqué, visiblement enamouré, et l'ange retint un reniflement méprisant. Il avait oublié l'horrible tendance des midgardiens à vénérer leurs moindres faits. Au moins, il pourrait toujours utilisé cette admiration à son avantage.

Son interlocuteur se reprit toutefois bien vite et haussa les épaules.

-Je voulais garder le sujet pour plus tard, mais bon. Au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, Sherlock, on dirait que ton remède miracle ne fonctionne pas trop avec tes ailes, expliqua le midgardien. On a essayé de trouver une solution comme ton organisme paraissait bien gérer le reste, mais je ne me risquerai pas trop à sortir de convalescence. Remettre les morceaux d'os correctement a été un véritable casse-tête, commenta l'homme en faisant la grimace, et la seule chose qui empêchait la situation de s'aggraver ont été des anti-douleurs.

La phrase bloqua quelque chose chez Loki. Il s'entendit demander d'une voix creuse ce qu'était un anti-douleur, le midgardien se faisant un plaisir de lui répondre.

-C'est simplement un produit qui permet de couper le lien entre les nerfs et le cerveau, expliqua t'il. De cette façon, l'information apportant la douleur est coupée. Malheureusement, cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y a plus de douleurs ou que le muscle fonctionne normalement, ajouta t'il avec un regard désapprobateur. Alors si tu pouvais cesser d'utiliser tes ailes un moment ça ne ferait de mal à personne.

Plusieurs choses déchaînèrent la fureur de l'ange à ce moment exact.

Tout d'abord, il y avait le fait que cet immonde cancrelat avait osé posé la main sur ses ailes.

Ensuite, qu'il ait osé lui injecter une toxine inconnue qui l'empêchait de se rendre compte de son état

Enfin, il y avait l'atroce confirmation que ces ailes avaient subi un dommage grave.

Poussant un cri aussi plein de rage et de douleur, Loki tenta de saisir le midgardien à la gorge. Il allait l'étrangler, lui arracher les yeux, le jeter du haut de cet immeuble, tout pourvu qu'il disparaisse de sa vue !

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre toutefois une armure de fer entoura le midgardien d'un couche protectrice et la créature qui lui avait fait face réapparut. Le midgardien dirigea une lumière bleue menaçante en sa direction, sa voix lui enjoignant fermement de rester calme. Loki rangea sa surprise dans un coin très lointain de son cerveau, enterrant encore plus profond l'étincelle d'admiration, sa rage emportant le reste. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux avertissements, trop blessé pour pouvoir vouloir autre chose que de blesser en retour. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et il ferma les yeux, enfoncé dans ses pensées.

Il sentit très vaguement des mains métalliques le réinstaller sur le lit, précautionneuse. Sitôt cela fait le midgardien se recula, lui laissant son espace.

Une légère sensation de pincement le traversa au niveau du cou et Loki referma les yeux, emporté par un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire : tout avis, pourvu qu'il soit bien construit ou positif me tient à cœur.


End file.
